Mantener el silencio
by Fikir
Summary: Ese día el maestre Grinto les había dicho que no hablaran en toda la jornada escolar, los cuatro pensaron lo mismo: Tarea fácil.


**Combo niños es una serie animada creada por SIP animation distribuida en Jetix y Disney XD, todos los personajes mencionados aquí pertenecen al universo de esta caricatura por lo que no me pertenecen.**

 **Para hacer interesante este One-shot, de cierta forma lo escribí sin diálogos específicos, me imagino que se entiende.**

Tres minutos y lo estaban haciendo perfectamente.

El maestre Grinto les había pedido que se reunieran todos antes de la primera clase que tuvieran ese día y sus alumnos cumplieron, claro que Serio y Azul levantaron y apresuraron a Pilar y a Paco porque sospecharon que la chica de distraería mucho en el camino y el chico se quedaría dormido.

Al llegar y consultar el por qué de su citación a esa hora se les comunicó que ese día tendrían que cumplir una tarea sencilla que les ayudaría a despejar la mente, agudizar el odio, apreciar el silencio y los sonidos: Ninguno hablaría hasta que toda la jornada escolar se diese por terminada.

Pilar emocionada mencionaba que eso sería bastante fácil de completar especialmente para ella que tenía experiencia porque ya en una ocasión había decidido no hablar y lo logró por una buena cantidad de tiempo. En eso Serio le habló a Paco para decirle que fracasaría rápidamente ya que no puede evitar pelear con Telmo y Azul lo apoyó mencionando que tampoco duraba mucho tiempo sin alardear o hablar de sí mismo.

El ofendido solo pudo decir unas cuantas palabras hasta que su maestre lo interrumpió para evitar que entre los tres comenzara una discusión y con unas calmadas frases puso a Pilar de ejemplo ya que ella no había dicho nada desde que terminó con su monologo, la chica alagada estiró el brazo y levantó el pulgar manteniendo una sonrisa.

Ya con eso Grinto les pidió a los niños que entre ellos formaran un cuadro sentándose para comenzar el desafío que les había dado como lección que debían cumplir.

Cuatro minutos y el único ruido que se podía escuchar era los suaves golpes que el maestre Grinto le daba al tambor dando un ambiente de relajación, calma, paz, tranquilidad, serenidad y más sinónimos que Azul recordaba en esos instantes. La campana sonó dándole un susto a los cuatro que a pesar de eso mantuvieron el silencio entre ellos, vieron a el adulto del lugar y este solo se inclino un poco dirigiendo ambos brazos a un lado indicándoles que podían retirarse.

Ya estando en el salón Azul sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar por lo ruidosos que eran sus compañeros de clase, ya sabía eso pero ese día le parecían el doble de ruidosos y pensaba la razón de eso es que no estaba hablando con sus compañeros de capoeira olvidándose de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, queriendo distraerse en otra cosa que no fuera rezar en su interior para que la señorita Soledad abriera la puerta del salón fijo su mirada en Serio que estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno bastante concentrado, ella imaginando que no haría nada más movió sus ojos hacia Paco que estaba haciendo caminar y bailar sus manos en la mesa bastante aburrido así que la rubia suspiró y buscó con la mirada a la otra chica del cuarteto viéndola haciendo de mimo con Miguel, Rafa y Mili que intentaban adivinar que es lo que la pelinegra trataba de decir, con eso Azul apoyó una el codo y acomodó su mejilla en la palma de su mano para ver la actuación de Pilar que al parecer entretenía bastante a los tres chicos que eran su público y ganaban puntos en cuanto adivinaran.

Iguana, mariachi, águila, novanok, tigre, el director Bronka, toro, escuela, mono, maíz, libélula y helado de pistache con frambuesa y maní, Azul mentalmente y de manera más rápida que sus compañeros había adivinado cada cosa que hacia su amiga, incluso decidió llevar los puntos que tenían ellos en su mente.

Miguel curiosamente acertó cada animal.

Rafa adivinó novanok, el director y el helado.

Mili estaba empatada con Rafa por decir mariachi, escuela y maíz.

Pilar hacia nuevas señas y luego de un rato Azul estaba segura de que estaba imitando a un Hámster, con eso por curiosidad miró el reloj de la sala para abrir los ojos bastante al darse cuenta que tan solo faltaban dos minutos para el primer descanso, se preocupó bastante por la señorita Soledad debido a la falta, giró su cabeza para saber si sus amigos también estarían preocupados pero solo vio a Paco y Serio haciendo lucha de pulgares.

Cuando sonó la campana nuevamente en el día todos salieron del salón para encontrar una especie de teatro improvisado donde estaban el director Bronka, la señorita Soledad y Grinto avisando que prepararon una sorpresa: Un preguntas y respuestas donde ellos harían preguntas y quien respondiera llevaría un premio por respuesta correcta.

El primer premio era un bonito bolígrafo de tinta azul con dos plumas moradas decorándolo y la pregunta era sobre el nombre del instrumento de cuerda que se usa en la capoeira.

Azul lloraba internamente mientras los minutos pasaban y nadie respondía.

Cambiaron el premio por un balón de novanok y la pregunta era sobre la cantidad de jugadores que pueden estar en la cancha.

Telmo se llevó el balón mientras Pilar y Serio sostenían a Paco que estaba a punto de lanzarse encima aguantándose las ganas de gritarle porque su maestre estaba en el escenario.

Miguel se ganó una entrada para ir a ver en vivo a unos cuantos poetas conocidos en Nova Nizza por responder cómo se le decía al poema que sirve para realzar el valor de algo.

Los chicos consolaban a Serio con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando el premio fue una piel mudada de serpiente y la pregunta trataba la razón por la cual los escarabajos de estiércol hacían una gran bola de eso tres de los combos niños sospechaban algo mientras Pilar saltaba al escenario y comenzaba a hacer mímica que sus compañeros de clase trataban de descifrar.

Gusanos, igual, enamorar, agitar la cabeza, frio, mariposa, salir del suelo, varias eran las respuestas que daban los niños ante el show que hacia Pilar esquivando al director que quería bajarla del escenario.

Hasta que Raimundo logró armar el rompecabezas y se ganó la piel de serpiente.

Los amigos de Pilar la consolaron pero luego de que Raimundo le diera el premio solo la veían con algo de envidia mientras ella saltaba exageradamente porque obtuvo lo que quería.

Cuando la señorita Soledad agradeció a Grinto por los premios y las preguntas los cuatro entendieron la sucia movida.

Al volver al salón de clases se encontraron a su maestre dentro y se sentaron preguntándose cómo llego del escenario al salón tan rápido.

Él hombre explicó que harían un divertido juego donde elegía al azar a un alumno que debería desde su lugar contar un chiste o cantar, si no quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas solo debía quedarse callado y entonces realizaría un reto en frente del salón.

Los combo niños se miraron entre sí sabiendo que les tocaría salir al frente.

El primero fue Telmo que canto un trozo del himno a la alegría que fue aplaudido por todos menos por Paco.

Luego Azul fue la elegida y por su silencio tuvo que salir al frente a pararse en sus manos sobre el escritorio de la profesora aguantando el peso del maestre Grinto en loto sobre sus piernas en lo que salía otro chico a cumplir reto.

Pero Miguel contó un chiste y Perla cantó en ingles, la rubia sentía que caería pero para su suerte Mili mantuvo silencio por lo que pudo ir a sentarse mientras su compañera debía únicamente mantenerse en un pie por poco tiempo porque el siguiente fue Paco que tuvo que hacer lagartijas con Pilar encima manteniendo sobre su cabeza al Maestre cabeza que pasaba por una fea decoración.

Ese reto parecía que fue para ambos en vez de únicamente Paco.

Fueron elegidos todos los niños del salón que no fueran parte de los combo niños alargando la tortura para los que estaban al frente y más porque de repente todos se decidieron por una ronda de chistes en la cual algunas eran muy buenos por lo que tenían que esforzarse los cuatro para que nada sonido pudiera salir de sus bocas.

Al fin fue el turno de Serio que debió mantener el equilibrio sobre el palo de la escoba en lo que Rafa y Perla cantaran cada uno un trozo de alguna canción, ya con Telmo se salvó porque el chico mantuvo silencio viendo que los que estaban al frente acaparaban más la atención.

Pero fue bastante ignorado ya que solo tenía que quedarse firme sin moverse.

Así pasó la clase, entre canciones, chistes y retos difíciles únicamente para ellos cuatro como colgarse de una de las lámparas de la sala y hacer abdominales, mantener un Split perfecto inclinándose cuarenta y cinco grados hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados, mantenerse en una mano con la mascota del salón en los pies impidiendo que cayera, mantenerse de pie y estirar los brazos con un gran libro en cada mano.

Por suerte la campana sonó dando inicio a la hora de almorzar.

Salieron los cuatro adoloridos en varias partes del cuerpo y agotados por esos "Castigos" que les tocaron además de que el apetito se les abrió por lo que se decían mentalmente que no importaba lo que fura el almuerzo de la escuela se lo devorarían.

Sus pensamientos anteriores murieron rápidamente al llegar y saber que en el menú de ese día solamente recibirían una ración grande pasta de vegetales ya que era una opción saludable y bastante rentable para la escuela.

No solo la apariencia de eso era mala, el olor no ayudaba y por las caras del resto de los alumnos el sabor no debía de ser de lo mejor. Comenzaron a retroceder lentamente pero el director los sorprendió por la espalda y los empujo hasta donde estaba la cocinera que por órdenes de aquel hombre sirvió a cada uno dos raciones.

No podían quejarse y aunque pudieran hablar el director no los escucharía.

Ya comiendo con fuerza de voluntad como los héroes que son Telmo y Perla se acercaron para desgracia de los cuatro niños.

El niño bajo obviamente comenzó a jugar con el balón de novanok que ganó queriendo hacer enfadar a Paco diciéndole que la pregunta era muy sencilla pero aun así no la respondió y eso que todo el tiempo decía que era fan del deporte.

Paco solo hundió la cabeza en su comida para ignorarlo pero Telmo seguía insistiendo para oírlo enojado.

Perla se burlaba de la actuación de mímica de Pilar en el escenario mientras la nombrada solo masticaba lentamente y se imaginaba un hermoso mundo sin Perla donde el sol brillaba, las plantas convivían con los humanos, las granjas de insectos para comer eran una gran idea para las empresas y el helado de pistache con frambuesa y maní era un patrimonio completamente público.

De tanto que esos dos molestaban a sus amigos Azul y Serio también se estaban desesperando porque ni de forma amable podían decirles que se fueran ya que trataban de cumplir con la tarea de Grinto. El tiempo de almuerzo por fin terminó y el cuarteto agradeció eso porque al no terminar con su comida tendrían que quedarse en la cafetería con el punto positivo que estarían alejados de sus compañeros y de su maestre pero esa ilusión también se acabó cuando el director castigo a Telmo y a Perla por no comer absolutamente nada por lo que estarían los seis en la misma mesa.

Lo que de verdad dolió fue que antes de sentar a ese par de niños con ellos Bronka les preguntó si no tenían problemas teniendo como respuesta ojos suplicante pero completo silencio.

Apenas Perla se sentó Pilar comió rápidamente todo casi atragantándose, claro que la pelirroja notó la realidad de ese actuar por lo que se sintió algo ofendida. Apenas los demás vieron a Pilar mostrar su plato limpio y salir corriendo comenzaron a imitarla devorando lo que tenían frente al plato para huir de ese lugar olvidándose de los otros.

Cuando entraron al salón y vieron como la pelinegra limpiaba el piso temieron que Grinto no hubiera terminado y efectivamente era eso: Le había preguntado a la chica si le molestaba limpiar el suelo y debido a que no hubo negación ella tomo los elementos necesarios e inició con la labor.

Sus amigos sufrieron el mismo destino limpiando el resto del salón alrededor de sus compañeros que estaban en círculo jugando al teléfono o al pato pato ganso.

Al final del día otra vez el maestre les propuso limpiar pero esta vez la biblioteca y el salón de capoeira, como ellos no sabían bien si ya podían hablar no mencionaron nada.

Pilar varias veces estuvo a punto de caerse de las escaleras con ruedas tratando de quitar el polvo de las estanterías; incluso en una de esas oportunidades si se cayó y encima de Azul que movía un gran jarrón de metal que salió volando por el impacto hasta atrapar la cabeza de serio que comenzó a moverse desesperadamente esparciendo el polvo que Paco estaba barriendo, los tres tuvieron que detener al chico lanzándosele encima para luego jalar con fuerza por unos nueve minutos hasta que por fin el jarrón cedió. En eso el maestre cabeza llega para castigarlos por desaparecerse por tanto tiempo y les preguntó que habían estado haciendo a lo que de respuesta solo obtuvo la visión de cuatro niños moviéndose y señalando a todas partes.

Al terminar con la biblioteca tuvieron que seguir con su lugar de entrenamiento sacando todos los objetos donde habían sellado divinos para barrer ese cuarto y seguidamente acomodar todo nuevamente, limpiaron los instrumentos, asearon y quitaron el polvo del salón de las mascaras incluyéndolas, trapearon todo el lugar principal y restregaron las columnas además de hacer un poco de mantenimiento a los elementos de entrenamiento como los enemigos de cartón. Claro que los resbalones por el agua del suelo , los golpes con la escoba, las caídas de la altura y el molesto polvo en los ojos y fosas nasales no faltaron.

Ya cuando por fin terminaron y dieron un paso fuera del recinto gritaron de felicidad con todas sus fuerzas.

Su maestre apareció detrás de ellos agradeciendo el trabajo recalcando que fueron bastante amables ya que desde el último campanazo que daba término a las clases oficiales de la escuela pudieron hablar.

Con eso los niños comenzaron a quejarse con todas las ganas mientras el adulto se alejaba tranquilamente del lugar.

Para ellos ese día fue uno de los peores de su vida.

 **F i n**


End file.
